These Little Wonders
by The Traveller's Stage
Summary: Rachel and Jesse and their life together. Multi-chapter St. Berry! I don't quite have an ending planned as of yet, so writing a summary is a little strange. Summary will probably change after a few chapters!
1. I and Love and You

**Hey you guys! I love St. Berry, and seeing the Madonna episode on FOX last night was awesome. It seriously felt like a sign that I should get this up as soon as possible. I started writing this in my notebook about 2 days ago, because for whatever reason, I had my journal, but not my laptop. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! This is my first story, so please let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I think that just one at the beginning will cover me for the rest of the story, and I'll add others as I write in songs and what not. But back to the actual disclaimer, I don't own Glee, it belongs to Ryan Murphy, yada yada yada. Oh, and the title comes from the song "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas. If you don't know the song, read this chapter than look it up!**

"Rachel," he pleaded, while running both of his hands through his curly hair, obviously frustrated, nervous, or both. He had been able to catch her after final bell, right before she headed towards Tina's car for a ride home. "Rachel, please listen to me." He knew that he didn't deserve for her to listen, but all he had been able to think about for days was Rachel Barbra Berry, and how much of an idiot he was.

"What do you want from me, Jesse?" she half yelled, hoping that her vulnerability didn't show through. She was so close to tears, she immediately ducked her head down so he wouldn't see.

"I just want you to hear me out, okay? I know that I'm a jerk and you hate my guts, but just give me two minutes." He was begging her now, and he had no idea what he would do if she refused. He tried to lift her chin up and look into her chocolate eyes, but she flinched away at his touch, taking a step back.

"Proceed," she said icily. She laced her voice with feigned venom, trying with all of her might to muster up actual hatred. She just kept looking down, memorizing the image of her ballet flats.

"Please look at me Rach. Please? I need to tell you something really important, but I really need you to look at me." Slowly, she lifted her head up, and she swore she could hear her heart beating, it was thumping so uncontrollably.

"Rachel, I love you. I know that doesn't change anything, but I love you. I'm so sorry that I didn't realize what I stood to lose until I lost it. You are so amazing, and I know that I made you feel like you weren't, and I'm sorry."

_I love you too _she thought, _I have always loved you_. Then, she voiced a question that had been tumbling in her head in one form or another ever since she saw him on the McKinley stage, singing "Another One Bites the Dust".

"If you love me, how could you do that to me? You don't do things like that to people that you love." She thought that she would stop it there, but she instead unleashed everything she wanted to say to the boy who broke her heart. "You don't make them cry for a week straight, barely getting any sleep because every time they close their eyelids, they see the face they want so desperately to forget. Do you have any idea what it feels like to have the one person that you thought accepted you for exactly who you are and really cared about you break your heart completely? Shatter it into millions of pieces? How could you?" She yelled the last few sentences as the tears steadily poured. She wanted so much to hate him, to wish he had never been born, but when she looked into his beautiful green eyes, she just couldn't find it in herself. She never could possibly stop loving Jesse St. James, no matter how much it hurt.

"Rachel, Shelby said that she would cut the strings she pulled to get me my scholarship if I didn't come back to Vocal Adrenaline and help them win Regionals." Rachel was only slightly surprised that her mother could do something like that. And why would any sane person throw away a full ride to UCLA for a girl they've known for 2 months?

"At that point, nothing was more important than getting out of this state, and starting a new life." Rachel completely understood. She wanted nothing more than to get out of this stupid town, and this stupid school where everyone was so closed minded, and refused to think about what's happening outside of their own front lawn. That's something she always loved about dating Jesse: they completely understood each other. He continued with his apology.

"I'm so sorry that I betrayed you like that. I guess that I thought you didn't need me, as a team member or as a boyfriend. I always thought that you would be able to move on, become a star, and completely forget about me. I'm so sorry that I thought I could just leave like that without another word, without telling you how I feel about you. I can't believe that I was such an idiot. I know that I'm a complete asshole and I don't deserve you. But I love you so much, and if you want me to leave and never come back, I comp-" His words came out a mile a minute, and he really wasn't thinking, he just spat out whatever came to his mind. He didn't get to finish his rambling, though, as Rachel cut him off with a kiss, throwing her arms around his neck. Rachel, though still a bit upset, forgave him.

"I love you too" she whispered as she pulled away, still looking a bit teary-eyed, but gorgeous to him. Not a moment later, Jesse smiled his beautiful white smile that she loved so much, and gently captured her lips once more. They barely even moved, just lingered there for a while. Though just a simple kiss, it took her breath away. She was sure that nothing could ever compare to that kiss. It was so perfect in every way.

"I hate to ruin this moment, but can I get a ride home? I told Tina to leave without me." He laughed musically and kissed her once more before opening the car door for her.

When they pulled up to her house, he opened the door for her and led her up the pathway leading to her door, before taking both of her hands in his and kissing her sweetly.

"See you soon, Rach," he said with a wink, as he turned and walked back to his car.

_Always the charmer_ she thought, as she opened the door and entered her home. Only one thing was on her mind. _He loves me._ She leaned back against the front door with a goofy smile on her face in the way that only a 16 year old girl can.

**Hope you liked it! This will be the start of a multi-chapter, and I thought I should show them getting together. Also, I'm sorry if you thought that it was really short, but I don't really like writing massive chapters that cover 6 years of time. I don't mind reading them, but writing, not so much. ****Review and you'll get the next chapter quicker! (and I really want to hear what you think…) **


	2. What the Hell?

**Hey guys! Much love to those who favorited and put this story on alert. It really does mean a lot. I'm a little disappointed though... I got over 150 hits on this story, but only five reviews. Let's try to change that! How about, 15 reviews on this chapter? Nothing bad will happen if no one reviews, but it's a lot more fun writing to a responsive audience.**

**It's been the craziest week ever, but I've had this written in my notebook for a while, and thought I should finally get it up here. Enjoy!**

**Okay… so here we go!**

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" Rachel inquired, shocked but thrilled to see her new boyfriend leaning casually against his car outside.

"I thought that I would drive you to school on this wonderful Monday morning." And for him, any day when he got to see the beautiful Ms. Rachel Berry was a good day.

"Jess, you didn't have to do that for me, McKinley's 20 minutes out of your way." She was touched that he would do that for her, knowing that he would be late to morning rehearsal.

"Rach, I'm a senior in my second semester, they can't really do anything to me. And I don't think that 15 minutes of rehearsal will really make a difference," Jesse said with a smirk, loving the reactions clearly displayed on Rachel's face.

"Okay… then thank you, and I'm ready, so let's go!" Rachel still wasn't sure why Jesse was doing this, but she decided that she would just enjoy spending the little time she had left with Jesse this morning.

When they pulled up to William McKinley High School, Jesse opened the door for Rachel, being the gentleman that he was, and she gingerly grabbed her satchel bag and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for the ride, see you this afternoon right?" At that point, Jesse couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out laughing. He had the most beautiful laugh in the world, but Rachel wasn't very amused.

"…I take that as a yes?" Rachel asked, feeling silly at this point.

"Rachel, I transferred to McKinley… again." Jesse finished that statement a little awkwardly, but that didn't stop the wide grin that appeared on Rachel's face.

"Are you serious? Jesse, there's three weeks of school left, why, and excuse my French, in the hell would you do that?"

"A few reasons. 1) I get to spend all day with you, and what's not awesome about that? And number two, and this is my ulterior motive, everyone will be able to know that we're together. I know that Finn is in love with you, and I don't want the same thing to happen to us again. It physically hurt me when I saw him hit on you, or smile as you walked by. I just want him to know that you're mine."

"Jesse, you have absolutely nothing to worry about when it comes to Finn. He has nothing on my hot amazing boyfriend." Rachel was smiling at him, shooting him a playful wink. Jesse laughed and leaned in for a short chaste kiss. He knew Rachel wasn't really a fan of PDA, so making out in front of his car would not be the best idea.

"Let's get to class," he said as he leaned in to kiss her again, this time on her forehead. "And Rachel, don't be upset or feel guilty, but I had to give up my scholarship to do this."

"What?" Rachel shrieked. "Jesse, you need to get back to Carmel right now! You can't give up UCLA for me!"

"Shh, Rach, don't worry about me, okay?" Jesse consoled her. "Everything will be okay, I got everything under control."

"Jess-" Rachel started, but was cut off by Jesse putting his hand over her mouth. "I repeat, everything is okay. I wanted to do this for you Rachel, to make you happy, and I thought it all through. Everything is fine." He pulled her into a hug and smoothed down her hair as he started to hum a few lines that Rachel didn't recognize, but it calmed her down nevertheless.

* * *

"Rachel! What the hell is St. Jackass doing here?" Finn yelled when they walked into glee together. "Why after all he did to you?" Finn was absolutely furious and hurt. He told her that he _loved_ her? Didn't that mean anything to her? He never even said that to Quinn, his pregnant girlfriend. How could she still choose that stupid pretty boy over him? If he had asked her why, she would have said that she was... infatuated with Finn. It was the type of flippant puppy love that could never truly match the magnetic draw that she and Jesse had, the way that she always wanted to be near him, even when he broke her heart.

"Finn! I know that you like me! But it's _my_ life! How is it fair that you get to tell me who I can and can't date? Why can't you guys just be happy for me?" Jesse was in a strange state of catharsis; he was pissed that Half-Wit Hudson was yelling at his girlfriend, but felt like beaming as his girlfriend stood up for their love. It ended in him just standing silently about a foot away from Rachel.

"Some of us are, Rachel." Heads whipped to realize that it was Kurt. Rachel was touched, as she and Kurt were not the best of friends. Just the opposite. But Kurt understood what it was like, having people tell you who to love. And everyone knew that Finn was just upset that Rachel chose Jesse over him once again. _Seriously, grow up._ Kurt gave Rachel a genuine, reassuring smile, and Rachel mouthed 'Thank you' in return.

"Rachel, why can't you see that he's just going to hurt and humiliate you all over again?" Finn asked, his voice much quieter. Jesse flinched at that, knowing that it was his fault that Finn thought that. He was so glad that Rachel didn't.

"He gave up everything to be here Finn! Shelby Corcoran cancelled his scholarship! Now he has no chance of going to Nationals! Finn I know that you like me, but if you really care about, and you're my friend, why can't you just be happy that for the first time in a long time, I'm happy?" She was sobbing now, and feeling so betrayed by the person that she thought was her best friend. Jesse was still frozen in place. He couldn't believe that anyone as incredible, beautiful, and wonderful as Rachel would do that for him. _She loves me._ he thought as he pulled her into a consoling embrace, rubbing her back in circles, close to tears himself.

Only a few seconds later, Kurt stood up from his chair in the back of the room and wove through the two rows of chairs in front of him and crossed to Rachel, joining in the hug. Then, strangely, Quinn stood as well, and hugged Rachel and Kurt. One by one, each glee member joined the hug, and finally, after what he considered careful deliberation, Finn rose from his chair to his full Frankenteen height, and hugged the glee club (but could really only get his arms around Brittany, Mike and the top of Artie's head, which was a bit awkward for both boys).

Will Schuester was incredibly confused when he walked in and saw his glee kids in a 13-person hug in the middle of the choir room. It only added to his confusion when the group dissolved and in the middle was Jesse St. James. _What the hell? _Then he saw Jesse press his lips to the top of Rachel's head, and he figured it out... for the most part. He decided to just blame it on the fact that pretty much all of the glee kids were freaks. As they took their seats, Mr. Schue wrote the title of the assignment on the white board.

"Okay, so this week's lesson: Andrew Lloyd Webber!" Rachel had to hold back a squeal of delight, and Jesse smiled, happy about the assignment, and amused by Rachel, who was obviously having a tough time keeping from jumping up and down. A collective groan was heard from the rest of the club. "How many of you have heard of him?" Only Kurt, Jesse, and Rachel raised their hands.

"Is he a spider?" Brittany asked, being the eternally confused girl that she was.

"Sure Brit, Sure," Kurt said from , gently patting her lower thigh from beside her.

"We're singing 'All I Ask of You' aren't we?" Jesse whispered to Rachel.

"Yep." Rachel replied, with her "let's get down to business face" already in place.

**Review! All you have to do is hit that link! I don't even care if all you say is, "hey! good story!" (or even 'hey!') Let's just try to get 15... Thanks!**


End file.
